Out for a Space Walk
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-shot! Set during the beginning of The Runaway Bride. The Doctor faces that he's lost Rose for good. AU.


**Out for a Space Walk**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I hold no claim over _Doctor Who_. Boo._

**Author's Note:** _I saw this gif set on tumblr and was hit with this little idea. Since I've yet to deliver on a happy ending for my last fic, have this. (But I promise I _will_ deliver a happy end on the other one too! Just not while RL is piling me up with stuff.) Big thanks to fogsblue for taking a look at it before posting! She is a saint, she is._

_Gif set can be found here: www. lunarsilverwolfstar. tumblr . com(slash) post/49339414938/ive-been-inspired-and-it-will-hav e-a-happy_

* * *

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I?" Donna Noble spoke, furious. She was not a woman to be trifled with and this skinny streak of nothing had had her going for a minute there, but this proved he was no saint.

The Doctor looked up at her, wondering what she was going on about.

"How many women have you abducted?!"

Why would she think…? Oh. "That's my friend's." He stared at the blouse she was holding. He remembered pulling it off of Rose Tyler and throwing it somewhere in the console room hours before they went back to London. They must've forgotten to add it to the bag of laundry… He tried thinking about happier times, about the time he took Rose to New New York and she told him how she loved travelling with him, about her wide grin as she greeted him properly once Cassandra had vacated her mind permanently.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" the redhead inquired, sarcastically.

"She's gone." She was gone. That bright girl was gone and he'd never see her again, he was sure.

The moment he sent her to Pete's world with her mother, the moment she came back and promised to never leave him, and the moment she let go of that lever – that's when he knew he'd lost her for good.

"Gone where?" Donna asked, exasperated beyond belief.

The Doctor looked down at the console. "I lost her." That's all there was to it. All he could envision now was Rose crying on the beach, her hair being whipped about by the strong wind as she buried her face in her hands…

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it startled Donna so badly, she jumped away and let the blouse drift to the floor.

The Doctor shook his head, sniffed, and ran his hands roughly over his face before striding towards the door to open them.

Donna looked as the alien man who'd kidnapped her let in someone in a spacesuit. Her jaw dropped when they took off the helmet to reveal a young woman with blonde hair.

"Rose! How'd it'd…? Are you alright?" He fretted as he helped her out of the suit. When she finally stepped out of it, he looked into her eyes and noticed that, while they were still dim from having said goodbye to her mother forever, they also held a sparkle of wonder at the beautiful scenery she'd just drifted through for the past hour.

When Rose had first lost Jackie, she'd asked the Doctor to take her somewhere where no one would hear her. He'd obliged and took her to an isolated beach on Earth. They never caught the name, but he'd let her cry her heart out before approaching her with his idea to find a small crack in the universe that would allow her some closure. He felt Rose distance herself from him and wondered if she'd ever forgive him for sending her mother away and taking Jackie away from her. After daughter and mother said their final goodbyes, Rose had gone to her room without saying anything to him. Hours later, she came back to the console room and she'd asked to see the final moments of the dying sun. But she wanted to watch it alone so he'd offered her the spacesuit he'd used a few months ago, back on the impossible planet, as long as she promised to stay within the safety of the TARDIS's shields.

"Doctor? Doctor!" an annoyed Rose repeated his name, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? What?"

"Oh, don't you start that again!"

The Doctor suddenly remembered their unannounced…guest. "Right! Rose, this Donna and we're taking her back to Cheswick, Christmas 2007, so she can get married."

"2007? How'd she get on the TARDIS, then?" she eyed the redhead suspiciously.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that, Blondie! I had nothing to do with it," Donna inputted.

That was a good question and he was going to find that out, but first… "Fancy helping me out, Rose Tyler?"

Now, watching that small spark gave him hope that maybe she would forgive him someday.


End file.
